This invention relates to a movable sun visor.
A known type consists of a sun visor body which is supported in a carriage shape in side edge guide curves via a rear pair of bearing points, the two bearing points of which are oppositely formed at the lateral edges in the area of the rear edge of the sun visor body, and a front pair of bearing points, the two bearing points of which are oppositely formed at the lateral edges between the rear pair of bearing points and the front edge of the sun visor body, the two equal guide curves for the bearing points of the front pair of bearing points differing in the pattern of curvature and the length of the two equal guide curves for the bearing points of the rear pair of bearing points, and the guide curve for the front pair of bearing points being longer than the guide curve for the rear pair of bearing points.
Such a movable sun visor is known from DE-OS 35 12 807. The front and rear pairs of bearing points of the known sun visor move in very nearly straight-line guide curves, which have a greater curvature in the areas of the initial and final positions. The superposition of the two guide curves produces for the front edge of the sun visor body a sequence of movement in which firstly a segment of movement is accomplished essentially parallel to the windscreen of a motor vehicle and swivelling movement away from the windscreen into the in-use position then takes place. The greatest dazzle shielding effect of the sun visor body occurs when the sun visor body is swivelled away from the windscreen. When the sun visor body is transferred from the out-of-use position to the in-use position, the greatest dazzle shielding effect is achieved with a delay in time, because the path distance of the front edge of the sun visor body parallel to the windscreen first has to be run through. However, it is necessary for the greatest dazzle shielding effect of the sun visor body to occur very rapidly without time delays.
Another movable sun visor is known from DE-PS 27 24 414, the front pair of bearing points of which is moved on a circular path and the rear pair of bearing points of which is moved on a straight or slightly convexly curved path curve. The superposition of the two guide curves produces for the front edge of the sun visor body a direct downward swivelling with a subsequent swivelling movement in the direction of the windscreen. With the variable sun visor according to DE-PS 27 24 414, a shielding effect is thus achieved in a very short time and without unnecessary delays. A disadvantage in this sequence of movement is that in particular when the sun visor body is motor-operated--which was proposed in DE-OS 32 12 807--excessive distraction and startling of the drive of the motor vehicle can occur if the front edge of the sun visor body drops down very nearly in a straight line and in the manner of a blind.
A sun visor is also known from DE-OS 32 27 719 in which the front and rear pairs of bearing points move in common guide curves which have the same curvature and length. A bar which has the bearing points which run in the guide curves at its free ends engages in the central area of the sun visor body. The attachment of the sun visor body in the central area proves particularly disadvantageous in an accident, because in the event of collision with the head a substantial danger of injury can arise which cannot be compensated for by cushioning by the material of the sun visor.